This invention relates to the treatment of cuts, burns and abrasions in mammals, particularly humans, and is particularly concerned with the provision of an effective therapeutic agent and procedure employing same for the therapeutic treatment of cuts, burns and abrasions of the skin, to facilitate healing, and reduce swelling, bleeding and pain.
The initial treatment for burns is to cool the afflicted skin area and minimize swelling. The initial treatment for cuts is to stop bleeding and minimize swelling. The length of time required to completely heal cuts, burns and abrasions can be dramatically reduced if the area of the skin tissue adjacent to the wound is prevented from swelling by some suitable means. The time required for complete healing of burns can be several weeks where swelling occurs and only several days, on the other hand, where swelling was prevented. The time required for complete surface healing of deep cuts and abrasions, e.g., greater tan 1/8 inch deep, can be several months where swelling occurs and, on the other hand, only one to two weeks where swelling is prevented.
The degree and duration of pain associated with cuts, burns and abrasions is directly related to swelling. Where swelling has been prevented, the pain is substantially reduced.
The next step after swelling has been prevented is to introduce materials onto or into the injured tissue which promote healing. Vitamin E is known to promote healing of burns, and to a lesser extent, to promote healing of cuts and abrasions.
An object of the present invention is to provide an effective simple composition and method for healing cuts, burns and abrasions.
Another object is the provision of a composition and method for treating cuts, burns and abrasions of the skin in mammals, particulary humans, to promote rapid healing, while substantially reducing swelling, the level of pain and bleeding.